in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Wagner/Quotes
}は。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Teaching manners is such a bother. 躾というのも面倒なものだな | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Time Up Lose |- | class="head left" | Generic | For the likes of you...! お前如きに…！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | The time's up? No one told me. 時間切れだと？聞いていないぞ… | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Urgh, how annoying... ええい、忌々しい… | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Hmph, you're a master at cowardice. ふん、逃げ足は一人前ということか | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Preparing for Next Round |- | class="head left" | Generic | How did... this happen? なんだと…この私が？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I let a mere dog best me...? 犬ごときに遅れをとっただと…？ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Idle |- | class="head left" | Generic | A lowly dog dares to make ME wait? 犬の分際で待たせるつもりか？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | How about you start attacking? さっさと来たらどうだ？ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Guard |- | class="head left" | Blocking a Weak Attack | What's that? 何だそれは | |- | class="head left" | Blocking a Weak Attack | Boring つまらん | |- | class="head left" | Blocking a Middle Attack | Impudent 小癪な | |- | class="head left" | Blocking a Strong Attack | That's all? その程度か？ | |- | class="head left" | Blocking a Strong Attack | Not bad 悪くはない | |- | class="head left" | Blocking an Overhead | Obvious 見え見えだ | |- | class="head left" | Blocking an Overhead | Too slow ぬるいぞ | |- | class="head left" | Blocking an Overhead | Boring つまらん | |- | class="head left" | Blocking Wrong Direction | Kyaah!? きゃあっ！？ | |- | class="head left" | Blocking Wrong Direction | No way...! そんなっ…！ | |- | class="head left" | Shield | There! ここだ！ | |- | class="head left" | Shield | Not bad at all 悪くないぞ | |- | class="head left" | Shield | I see through your moves 見えている | |- | class="head left" | GRD Break | What the--!? なんだと！？ | |- | class="head left" | GRD Break | Filthy dog! この犬が！ | |- | class="head left" | Recovery | Is that all? それで終わりか？ | |- | class="head left" | Recovery | Payback time 反撃開始だ | |- | class="head left" | Recovery | I won't let you やらせはしない | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up | We're just starting ここからだ | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up | Don't underestimate me 侮るなよ | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up | Filthy dog...! この犬が…！ | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up (Low Health) | Eeih! ええいっ！ | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up (Low Health) | No mercy...! 許さんぞ…！ | |- | class="head left" | Wake-up (Low Health) | Damn you! こいつ！ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | System |- | class="head left" | Throw Success | I've got you! 捕まえたぞ | |- | class="head left" | Throw Success | Ignite! 燃えつきろ！ | |- | class="head left" | Throw Miss | Wha--! なっ | |- | class="head left" | Throw Miss | I failed 間違っ | |- | class="head left" | Throw Escape | Don't touch me 触れるな | |- | class="head left" | Throw Escape | How nasty 汚らわしい | |- | class="head left" | Guard Thrust | Get off! 離れろ！ | |- | class="head left" | Concentration | Even hotter! もっと熱く！ | |- | class="head left" | Concentration | EXS... よ… | |- | class="head left" | Chain Shift | Here! ここだ！ | |- | class="head left" | Chain Shift Cancel | Continuing! 続くぞ！ | |- | class="head left" | Chain Shift Cancel | Not over yet! まだだっ！ | |- | class="head left" | Veil Off | I'll show you! 見せてやる！ | |- | class="head left" | Veil Off | This is the end! 終わりだ！ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Specials |- | class="head left" | Kugel Blitz | Piercing! 貫く！ | |- | class="head left" | Kugel Blitz | Penetrating! 穿つ！ | |- | class="head left" | Kugel Blitz | There! そこっ！ | |- | class="head left" | EX Kugel Blitz | Kugel Blitz! クーゲルブリッツ！ | |- | class="head left" | Kugel Blitz | Blast away! 吹き飛べ！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Schlag | Coming from above! 上からだ！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Schlag | Pierce the earth! 地を穿つ！ | |- | class="head left" | EX Sturm Schlag | Sturm Schlag シュトルムシュラーク！ | |- | class="head left" | Zerlegen | Dance! 舞え！ | |- | class="head left" | Zerlegen | Zerlegen ツェアレーゲン！ | |- | class="head left" | Lohen Schneide | Sword! よ！ | |- | class="head left" | Lohen Schneide | Envelop! 纏え！ | |- | class="head left" | Lohen Garde | Ancile! アンキレー！ | |- | class="head left" | Lohen Garde | Shine! 輝け！ | |- | class="head left" | EX Lohen Garde | Crimson Flames! 紅蓮の炎よ！ | |- | class="head left" | Wackenroder (A ver.) | Hrrgh! はぁーっ！ | |- | class="head left" | Wackenroder (A ver.) | Fly! 飛べ！ | |- | class="head left" | Wackenroder (B ver.) | Soar! 舞い上がれっ！ | |- | class="head left" | Wackenroder (B ver.) | Scorch them! 焼き払う！ | |- | class="head left" | EX Wackenroder | Wackenroder! バッケンローダー！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Brecher (A ver.) | Scatter! 蹴散らす！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Brecher (A ver.) | Driving through! 駆ける！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Brecher (B ver.) | Flatten them! 押し潰す！ | |- | class="head left" | Sturm Brecher (B ver.) | Out of the way! 邪魔だっ！ | |- | class="head left" | EX Sturm Brecher | Sturm Brecher! シュトルムブレハ！ | |- | class="head left" | Filthy Dog! | There そらっ | |- | class="head left" | Filthy Dog! | Lick 舐めろ | |- | class="head left" | Filthy Dog! | Filthy Dog! この犬が！ | |- | class="head left" | Filthy Dog! | Burning quite nicely よく燃えるな | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Infinite Worth |- | class="head left" | Hitze Vogel | This will end it! Hitze Vogel これで終わりだ！ヒッツェフォーゲル！ | |- | class="head left" | Megiddo Ausserst Groesse | I bid you farewell... I'm the sword of Licht Kreis. Bathing in light, banishing darkness... The very proof of it. The heavenly flame... Megiddo Ausserst Groesse! ここに終わりを告げよう。 は『 』が 。光 わせ、闇を払う、その たる者。 …。メギドオーセレステグレーセ！ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Challenger Appears |- | class="head left" | Generic | Hmph, I have many visitors on this Night. There's barely any time to rest. ふん、来客の多い夜だ。休む暇もない。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Who's next? You better not bore me. 次は誰だ。退屈させるなよ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Your numbers make no difference. I'll burn all of you! 何人来ようが同じ事。焼き払うのみ！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You should stop. At my level, the opponent's strength doesn't matter. 止めておけ、このレベルでは誰が来ても同じだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Great. I'm finally done with the warm-up. 良いぞ、ようやくこちらも調子が出てきた所だ。 | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Victory |- | class="head left" | Generic | I am the sword of the Licht Kreis, the Flame Tyrant, Erika Wagner. You must step over my corpse if you wish to move forward. 『 』が剣、“ ”エリカ・ワーグナー。我が屍越えねば、この先一歩たりとて進めぬものと知れ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Even for someone just born, you've displayed a notable lack of forethought. I suppose it can't be helped, considering you hail from an isolated island with a homogeneous culture. But, then again... I've also heard this country has mobilized enough strength to evolve on its own. まれて間もないことを考慮しても弱すぎるな。文化の交わりと切磋無き島国ではこれも仕方のないことか。……その我流で育つ偏った文化がこの国の特異であり強みであると聞いたが。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Now do you understand? This is how you use the powers of the manifestation. It would be impossible for me to fall to the likes like you. 解ったか。『顕現』の力とはこのように使うのだ。お前如きに後れを取ることなど、万が一にもあり得ぬ……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You thought I was just some little girl? This is the power of the manifestation that my clan will be inheriting, so don't you dare think you can defy these flames. 小娘だと思い侮ったか？　『顕現』の力は意志なる力。永きに受け継がれる我が一族、その赤熱の意志に抗おうなど考えぬことだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You're still too weak, aren't you... Unfortunately, I will have to turn you into ashes. お前もまた届かぬ者であったか。残念だが灰と化せ……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Everything is for controlling and managing manifestations. If you plan on using this for evil, I'll just have to nip that right in the bud. 全ては『顕現』の管理と統制のため。悪用を目論むのなら、その芽詰むまで。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Don't tell me I've gone too far... It's comparable to expecting a vase won't be broken when you leave the kids to play. これでやり過ぎだと言われてもな……。この国で呼ばれる『 』。あれを破くなという方が無理ではないか。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Those dull eyes, as if you've only ever lurked under the ground. What kind of life must you lead to look like that... 地の底を這い回るような濁った目。どのように生きれば、そんな目をするのであろうな……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Speak no more. My flames shall purify your body. I'm certain you'll go straight to the other side... もう喋るな。清浄なる我が『炎』で清められたその肉体。直に迎えが来るであろう……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | What am I supposed to learn from battling people like you? Damn that Adelheid. Maybe she's lived so long that she's starting to go senile. Sakurai, Murayama. Get ready, we're moving on. このような連中との戦いから一体何を学べというのか。『 』の奴め、やはり長生きで し始めたか……？ 櫻井、村山。支度をしろ。次へ行くぞ。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Orie | What's the matter, honor student? This is reality, where naivete is punished. Or... don't tell me you were going to say you went easy on me? どうした優等生。これが『実戦』だ。綺麗事など一欠片も通じぬ、な。……それとも、この後に及び『手を抜いた』などと言いはしまいな？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Gordeau | Revenge for a friend, huh. I sense a surge of anger. Almost overflowing. However, under such circumstances, what makes you think you could fight at your true potential? If you care for your life, go and train some more. I will send you to the Netherworld when time comes. 友の仇。沸き上がる怒りの情。溢れんばかりであったぞ。だが、そのような荒ぶる心情で、まともな戦など出来るはずもなかろう……。我が命欲しくば出直せ。然るべき時にその命、冥府へと運ぼう。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Hilda | At the end of the day, what could be expected from this place? I suppose what I've seen is the extent of the famous In-Births here. Almost not worth my time, after coming all this way. 所詮は極東の島国。この界隈で最も名の売れた『 』がこの程度よ。わざわざこの私が出向く必要など、なかったのではないか……？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Hyde | You loud and classless child... I hate dealing with your kind the most! さ、 しく品のない め……。お前のような者の相手をするのが一番不愉快だと言うのだっ！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Merkava | Void, you are despicable... Never show yourself to me ever again. 穢らわしい『虚無』が……。二度と我が前に姿を《顕現＜あらわ＞さないことだ……。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Licht Kreis | I told you I was fine alone. You're a fellow member of the Licht Kreis, but I have no intention of working together more than the absolute minimum. Now, walk away. ……ここは私１人で十分だと言ってあるはずだ。同じ『 』の者であろうと、お前達と必要以上に仲良くする気はないのでな。立ち去るが良い。 | |- |} Category:Quotes